leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
James's parents
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=James's parents |image=James parents.png |size=250px |caption=James's parents in the Diamond & Pearl series |gender=Male (father) Female (mother) |colors=yes |eyes=Green (father) Brown (mother) |hair=Gray (father) Purple (mother) |region=Kanto |relatives=Nanny and Pop-Pop (father's parents, mother's parents-in-law), James (son) |anime=yes |epnum=EP048 |epname=Holy Matrimony! |enva='Father:' Adam Blaustein (4Kids)/Marc Thompson ( ) Mother: Megan Hollingshead (4Kids)/Eileen Stevens (TPCi) |java='Father:' Kiyoyuki Yanada Mother: Mako Hyōdō }} James's parents are two recurring characters who appeared in the Pokémon anime. They are wealthy aristocrats who first appeared in Holy Matrimony!. History In the original series In Holy Matrimony!, they pretended to be dead as a trap to lure James back home and get him to marry Jessebelle, an arrangement he now fiercely opposed. With James in the mansion, James's parents revealed their reasoning for capturing him: to marry and continue the family line. After grabbing him and taking him to the basement, they told him that he needed to be taught a lesson for running away from home, while telling Jessie and that they had been aware of them the entire time and only pretended not to notice them. After James and Ash's Pokémon defeat Jessebelle's , Jessebelle flees the mansion. While on the run, Jessebelle knocks James's parents, Hopkins, and Vileplume into a pond while running away, proclaiming how much she hates Growlie, James's pet . This left James's parents convinced that Jessebelle is too good for their son. James's parents have been occasionally mentioned since their debut appearance: James, along with Jessie and Meowth, sometimes visits one of his parents' many vacation homes if the trio is in the area. In the In Sweet Baby James, it was revealed that James's parents are traveling the world. In the They reappeared in James's flashback in The Treasure Is All Mine!, where it was revealed that they arranged James to marry Jessebelle after he seemed to show some interest in her while they were children. Unfortunately, the two parents failed to realize (or perhaps, chose to ignore) the fact that James is now completely evasive of her, and thus still fully expect him to marry her. In the While not appearing in person, James's mother's voice could be heard in James's flashback in Mending a Broken Spirit! when James thought back to a time when she threw his bottlecap collection away. Characters From their single appearance in addition to James's occasional recounts of his childhood, they were shown to be rather insensitively oblivious to James's personal feelings. They frequently forced him into things he didn't care about at all while he was growing up, such as endless lessons in upper-class activities and aristocratic mannerisms. They also appointed him a fiancée that he, to this day, tries to stay as far away from as possible. For the most part, it seems that they only hold interest in having James do what they think is best for him and appear to far favor Jessebelle, whom they view to be their idea of a "perfect daughter-in-law". Pokémon Pets before Jessebelle bumped into him and James's mother, throwing them into the river. None of Magikarp's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja='James's father:' 梁田清之 Kiyoyuki Yanada James's mother: 兵藤まこ Mako Hyōdō |en='James's father:' Adam Blaustein (EP048) / Marc Thompson (DP153) James's mother: Megan Hollingshead (EP048) / Eileen Stevens (DP153, XY085) |fi='James's father:' Pasi Ruohonen James's mother: Jenni Sivonen (EP048) / Elise Langenoja (DP153) / Susa Saukko (XY085) |no='James's father:' Trond Teigen (EP048) / Tommy Karlsen (DP153) James's mother: Katrine Blomstrand (EP048) / Lena Meieran (DP153) |pt_br='James's father:' Daoiz Cabezudo (EP048) / Sidney Lilla (DP153) James's mother: Denise Reis (EP048) / Letícia Quinto (DP153) |es_eu='James's father:' Juan Antonio Arroyo (EP048) / Eduardo del Hoyo (DP153) James's mother: Mari Luz Olier (EP048) / Amparo Valencia (DP153) |es_la='James's father:' Jorge Santos James's mother: Diana Santos |pl='James's father:' Janusz Rymkiewicz (EP048) / Wojciech Machnicki (DP153) James's mother: Magda Ostolska (EP048) / Katarzyna Łaska (DP153) }} Trivia * Theresa Buchheister did the initial recording for James's mother in Mending a Broken Spirit!, but replaced herself with Eileen Stevens to keep consistency with The Treasure Is All Mine!. Even though she has no actual voice acting role in the final episode, she is still listed in the voice credits due to this. Category:Anime characters Category:Groups consisting of characters with different genders de:James’ Eltern es:Padres de James fr:Parents de James it:Genitori di James zh:小次郎的父母